The Turning
by xtwilight18x
Summary: A gun wound. An accident, a change. Regrets, deceit and hate. If Bella can't control her power once she's changed, if she doesn't want it any longer, what will the consequences be when it becomes to much for her to handle? The result could be permenant.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella were walking towards the meadow at a nice human pace, just talking and having a good time. Suddenly Bella tripped, but Edward was quicker and caught her waist.

"I can't turn my back on you for one second can I?" He laughed.

"Ha, Ha." I laughed without humor as I rolled my eyes. I glanced down and noticed my shoe untied. I didn't want to trip and have another reason for Edward to want to protect me if I couldn't even walk right. "Hold up, I need to tie my shoe."

He stopped and stood in front of me, waiting for me to finish. I stood up and we were about to continue when something struck my chest. Edward had his back to me but turned as my breath left me and I started falling backwards. He ran back and caught me before I hit the ground. I winced from the pain but he didn't notice. He was to preoccupied laughing thinking I had done this on purpose. He apparently had no idea I was bleeding. I noticed he wasn't breathing. He must've stopped when we entered the forest the first time I fell and my palm started bleeding lightly. I was getting lightheaded from the pain, loss of blood and the smell of it.

"Come now Bella, you can relax once we arrive. Only a few more yards or so." He kissed my temple and my pulse must've announced that something was wrong for a look of concern clouded his face. Sheen of sweat must've alerted him as well for I could feel it on my forehead.

"Bella?" my face was contorted into pain as my chest heaved with ever breath, hurting as the time passed. He looked down and at last noticed my wound, drenching my pink shirt.

"Bella, No!!"

It was getting even harder to breath. I knew I would probably die. Tears slid down my face. I tried to tell Edward but I couldn't speak and if I tried I cried harder. He tied a piece of his jacket around my chest to try to stop the bleeding.

"Bella, I'm going to run you back to my house so Carlisle can help." I nodded, not much more I could do, and he took off faster than he's ever gone before. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get sick. The pain dulled as I felt like I was on a cloud. I winced occasionally, and suddenly we were inside. I could only tell by the drastic change of temperature.

"Carlisle!" Edward was frantic. It seemed like I was in a daze. I saw Carlisle come up to us and did a once over. He must've spoken to Edward quietly or through his mind for Edward gave a curt nod and they dashed in separate directions. Edward took me to his room while I imagine Carlisle went to go get his doctor bag. Edward lay me down on his black couch as Carlisle emerged from nowhere. I blinked a few times as my vision started to blur. Carlisle began working as my eyes strained to be closed. I finally gave in and let them have there way. They fluttered closed as my breathing slowed.

"No! Bella, fight please. Fight for your life. Fight for me my Bella. My angel. Please." He sounded so far away, so distant I could barely hear him in my condition. His pleading barely met my ears. I felt like I was suffocating. Drowning.

"Edward," I murmured," I love you. Please, don't, forget me." I whispered with my last breathe. I could feel my heart slow and then it stopped and I was faced with the blackest black I've ever had to face. My life was over…

Author's Note:

How do you like it? It's really short but I had to get the basics down so that the rest of the chapters can be longer. It gets a lot better as time goes on. But it may also get confusing at some points. I'll try and clear up anyone who doesn't understand and tell me if you have any ideas. Just let me know.

I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews. If you like the story leave a review so more chapters will be added sooner.

Ash


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in pain, pure agony. A fire was burning through my veins, making in nearly impossible to breath without crying out. I tried to move my hands, to thrash around. Something to stop this searing hot fire dull down, but I couldn't move any part of my body. My eyes widened in fear. I must be paralyzed. Or at least this was hell. That's it. I died and now I'm in hell. Tears were building in my eyes. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Edward, Esme Alice, none of the Cullen's. My tears fell now and continued harder as I remembered what happened how ever long ago. I was shot. Edward was to late. He couldn't have saved me. Tears fell harder. I was in my own pain. Not of the fire but of the loved ones I lost. I screamed in aguish and tried once again to break my bonds, they wouldn't budge.

Two cold hands started soothing my face, dulling all the pain that was there not moments ago.

"Edward?" I panted.

"Shh Bella, yes honey it's me. Who else?" I was dazed as his heart melting crooked smile returned. It's seemed like forever since I last saw that. I smiled up at him, tears leaking from the corner of my eyes.

"Bella, it's alright. Don't cry, please don't cry. It'll be over soon."

"Edward, I'm not crying because I'm in pain, well that's part of it, but I'm happy. I thought I died. I thought I would never see you again." I confessed. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as a wave of pain pummeled into me. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled, "don't you remember what happened?"

"No. I don't. I thought you were too late to save me."

"Bella I did save you, not how I would've liked but you'll be fine." It took a moment for that to register in my mind.

"Edward, do you mean…?"

"Yes Bella," he answered stiffly, "you'll be a vampire in a few hours."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Bella! Of course I am I just didn't want to damn you. I'm now the cause for your lost soul. I'll never be able to forgive myself."

I scoffed. "Edward…I'll be fine… I love you… and now I…get to spend…eternity…with the one…I love." It was getting so much harder to control the pain.

"Sleep now Bella. This is the hardest part of the transformation, and the most painful. If it looks like to much for you to handle, I'll have Carlisle sedate you until it's over." He tenderly kissed my lips and started humming my lullaby. The pain subsided as the last of the pain vanished.

'I'm almost done.' I smiled and that was the last coherent thought before I was submerged in a never-ending pit of black abyss.

My eyes slowly opened. Anticipation seeped through my being. I had utterly no idea what to expect. Would I be as gorgeous as Rosalie? Or would I still be plain old human-looking Bella? I cringed and hoped it wasn't the last one. This was my chance to be close to Edwards equal. If I look like I had before, they would be an even more reason for us not to be together. I was tired of waiting so I opened my eyes the rest of the way and was met by a pale faced goddess. Myself. I gaped at my own reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe it was actually me.

"You always looked this way to me. I'm just glad you can finally see it." I have missed that voice for three longs days. I turned to my right and caught site of my own Greek god holding the mirror for me. He smiled and I smiled in return. He bent down and ever so lightly kissed my lips. I didn't want a butterfly kiss. I tried to deepen it, but when I went to tangle my hands in his hair, my arms stayed where they where. Edward felt my struggle and looked at me quizzically.

"Edward, I really am confused as to why you're being so careful and why I'm tied down to the bed." I looked at him expectedly waiting for an answer.

He laughed. LAUGHED! I couldn't believe him. I glared and he tried to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Bella; it's just that you're so impatient even now." He continued to laugh as I looked at him, purely offended at his remark. "Don't take it the wrong way Bella, truly. It's fine. Oh and your tied down because you were thrashing around to much and we didn't want you to get hurt anymore than you already were." He hung his head, as if ashamed that he had saved me.

"Edward Cullen you look at me right this instant." He looked up and I continued. "Don't you for one second think that I hate you or even are mad at you for what you did, it was the only way and I understand that. Plus now that I'm a vampire we don't have to be as careful." Wow, being changed really boosted my confidence. "Now kindly untie me so we can do this the right way."

He laughed again but abide to my wishes. Once untied I jumped up and kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster but he merely held me at bay.

"Bella, calm down. You know id love to but Alice is going to kill me if I don't get you in the family room soon so she can see you. I just got you for eternity so I'd rather not end my existence."

I smiled and hugged him as tightly as I could. "I love you Edward."

"I love you to Isabella. Forever." We held each other until we could hear Alice screaming for us to come down. We laughed and went down to assure that Alice wouldn't come up and end either of our existences.

**Author's Note: Review if you wish to I'll update when I can.**

**Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

As Edward and I gracefully (something new on my part) walked down the steps, I was stripped from Edward's arms and into Alice's. I laughed and soon everyone joined in. Emmett's booming laugh filled out the whole room.

"You look gorgeous Bella! Not that you didn't look gorgeous before. Oh my God this is great. We can go shopping everyday for the rest of our existence! Isn't that fabulous!" she pulled back to look at my face and apparently it was funny for she pouted and the rest burst into laughter. Edward came to my rescue though.

"Alice, I think Bella will enjoy other things she can do now that she has all the time in the world." He must have heard something in Emmett's mind for the next minute he was fighting him on the living room floor.

"Edward!"

"Emmett!"

Rose and I both screamed and pulled them off each other, but I accidentally pulled Edward to hard for he went flying and went through the wall into the kitchen. My mouth was agape. I slowly turned around as Edward stirred. I hope they didn't get mad. That was the last thing I wanted, to upset my new vampire family. I hung my head and mumbled apologizes to Esme over and over very aware she could hear me.

Suddenly I was encased in a loving embrace by Esme I was shocked! I mean, I had just ruined her wall.

"Bella, dear it's alright. There's nothing there that can't be fixed. Except maybe Edward."

We looked towards him and he was shaking his head from his position on the floor.

"Oh Edward, I am so, so sorry." I ran forward and pulled him to his feet. He just laughed. Music to my ears.

"It's fine Bella. I'm glad you now know just how strong you can be though."

I laughed and soon everyone joined. As I laughed I felt something unusual in my mouth. It was a tangy sweet taste but it made me incredibly thirsty. I wondered into the kitchen, nobody seemed to notice I had left. I grabbed a glass and turned on the sink. I filled up my cup and brought it to my lips. I was just about to take a sip when it was wrenched from my grasp and thrown into the wall, shattering into tiny pieces. I turned and glared at Edward who had caused this.

"Edward what the hell was that for? I'm thirsty?" I went to get another cup when he brought me back into the living room.

"Carlisle, Bella's thirsty. Should I take her now?"

"That would be wise." He nodded his approval. Edward grabbed my hand and in my confused state I hadn't known what had just happened.

"Come on Bella, you can't quench your thirst with water. It has to be with blood." Oh my god! I had completely forgotten about that.

"Oops?" I offered, shamefacedly. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"It's alright Bella, everyone makes mistakes."

I hugged him tighter to me as we walked closer to the door. Suddenly, I froze in place, tugging Edward back against his will. He looked at me in confusion and then in panic.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine." I tried to say but all that came out was an earsplitting cry of pain and I collapsed to my knees. Everyone covered there ears as I continues to scream bloody murder. My scream stopped short as I went ridged and my breathing labored. . my vision blurred as I looked up to the ceiling. I couldn't see anything or anybody other than what was going through my mind, but I was aware that they were near. I crossed my arms over my chest as I fought the urge to scream out again. I whimpered as I felt pain not even comparable to when I was changed.

Edward had left me. Jacob was a werewolf. Flashes of extreme sports such as cliff-diving came to mind. I screamed again, not as high pitched but this was a cry of sadness, grief. I was finally able to blink and I did so repeatedly. In a flash Edward was in front of me. Staring intently into my eyes.

"Bella, honey can you hear me?"

"Yes" I whispered, so quietly I knew they wouldn't have heard had they been human.

"Are you o.k.?"

"No." I didn't miss the look they shared.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." I was still whispering. "I don't know what I saw. It was so clear though. So vivid." I shuddered at the thought. Edward placed his hand on my cheek.

'_Do you think it was a premonition?'_

"I don't think it was a premonition, Alice. I think it happened before. Not in the future." No one confirmed anything I had just said. I looked up to see why but everyone else was looking at me with such intensity I had to look away.

"Bella, I didn't say that." Alice eyes were as big as when she pleaded with me. But now they were full of unasked questions.

"Then who did?" I stood up now but Edward held me tight incase I fell.

"Bella, what she means is she thought about it." Edward clarified. "She was communicating with me. You apparently intercepted it somehow."

_I can read minds? But, why was it only Alice? _I tried getting into someone else's mind but I couldn't hear anything. _Oh my god. Something's different about me. I think my powers come and go as they please. This is horrible! _I mentally and physically shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh shit." I muttered, forgetting for an instant that super hearing vampires surrounded me. So I was vey different. To different. I was way weirder than evern compared to Emmett or Jasper. I pulled away from Edward and slowly backed away. He looked hurt and confused, but I needed too think.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I need to think. I'll be back soon." Before anyone comprehended what had been said I made it outside. I still stayed int the yard though. It was raining and I imagined them as my tears cascading down my pale icy face. I thought of them as happy and confused tears. Not sad. I was happy this had happened. I was just confused. I tilted my head up and spun around getting drenched in seconds. My arms were spread wide. My hair danced wildly around me as I spun still faster. In moments I was struck by something so powerful, I lost my balanced and tumbled to the ground.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, shocked as I lost the connections linking me to this world. I was barely away of my name repeatedly being called, yelled, as I blanked out. I only heard one voice as I lost all my senses.

Edward.

"Bella!"_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note"**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with school and stuff. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it ******

**If you're confused then let me know why. I will clarify whoever is confused if you send me a message and tell me what you don't understand. Just let me know and Review if you read so I know if you like it **

**Love Always**

**Ashley**

I was looking down over the edge. Closer I inched until my toes leaned over. Nothing supporting them but the gravity and air. Rain pelted my face as I looked towards the heaven, mixing with my tears. I jumped and pure adrenaline collided with me as a scream of joy emitted from my lungs. I was finally free. Free from the heart whelming pain I've had to endure for the past few months. I splashed and all the joy washed away as I was pounded against the raging currents, instantly chilled. It didn't even occur to me the damage the waves could cause. All I worried about was the height of the cliff to be jumped.

I was pushed and pulled in ever direction. It was becoming too much. I needed to breath, and soon, but I couldn't tell up from down. I didn't know the way to the surface. My head was getting dizzy. So this was my end. I couldn't say goodbye to Jacob or Edward. My heart tore at his name but I didn't understand why.

"_Fight Bella, please." _That was his voice! Glorious music to my ears. He wanted me to live, but where was he. Why wasn't he saving me?

"Edward, I can't. Please don't forget me. I love you." I had thought I only said this in my head, as was everything else spoken, but as I uttered those words, some more sounded to match my own. They were full of love, concern and worry._  
_

"Bella, honeys please wake up. I love you. I will never forget you. I'll always be here. Open you eyes love. Open them." He pleaded.

"Edward…" my eyes fluttered before they opened completely. I was met by eyes a color of dark topaz. He hasn't hunted yet.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. No need to panic." I tried to lighten the mood by smiling but he continued to frown. I started to sit up on his black couch when he gently but forcefully pushed my stomach down so I couldn't get up.

"Bella, stay put. We don't know how stable you actually are. You were out of it for a while."

"You don't have to be so pushy." I grumbled.

"What? I can't be worried about you?"

"You don't have to be. I'm not a pathetic human anymore. I'm stronger than you think." To prove my point I started to sit up again but he forced me down again. I struggled but he held firm.

"Edward!" I growled.

"You may think your strong, but I'm still stronger my angel. Now stop trying to fight me and talk reasonably or we'll strap you down and get Emmett in here." He stated sternly. I knew I wouldn't win so I slouched down defeated as Carlisle entered the room.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Trapped." I grumbled. Edward just chuckled as I glared at him.

"Bella, what were you 'dreaming' about? You were breathing heavily and muttering. You were saying 'Fire on the water'. Do you remember why you said that?"

"Fire on the water?" I mumbled. Suddenly I went rigid. My eyes glazed over and I was lost to my mind's eye. My head fell back and looked towards the ceiling.

"Bella!?"

"Edward, don't be alarmed. Bella, can you hear me?" either I didn't hear or I chose to ignore him. I was focused on what I saw, and I saw an orange flame clear across the water. I tried to go towards it but something was pulling me back roughly. Almost angrily.

"Let me go." I barely whispered.

"Let you go where Bella?"

"LET ME GO!!" I started thrashing and couldn't stop myself.

"Bella, go where? Where do you need to go?" Edward tried to grab me but he didn't dare get o close for fear of my flailing limbs.

"The beach…"

"Why the beach?" Carlisle tried to comprehend my illogical thinking.

"There's-"but just as quickly as it came, the 'vision' if you could call it that, disappeared and I was left to face both Edward and Carlisle. I shook my head back and forth, clearing my head. I couldn't even recall what had happened anymore or what I saw.

"Bella, what did you see?" Carlisle asked me in a calm but commanding voice.

"I don't know. I can't even remember…" I trailed off as I screwed my eyes a little trying to remember. I sighed in annoyance and wandered towards the window. I looked out and saw the beautiful crystal water rushing down the stream in glistening ripples. How I would love to plunge in those depths and stay hidden for hours.

I was jogged from my memories as Edward came and caressed my cheek.

"_I'm not sure what's wrong with her Edward, but we need to get more information from her in order to decipher the conditions and or powers she may now posses. She may indeed have premonitions as Alice or mind reading like you, we can't know for certain yet though."_

I jerked back from Edwards touch, confusing both him and me. I could've sworn that Carlisle never said any of that out loud. I must've read his mind THROUGH Edward. .

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"Y-Yes." I glanced down and avoided eye contact.

"What is it Bella?" Edward was nearing hysterias as he embraced me. I buried my face in his chest as he held me with on hand and stroked my back with the other.

"I could read Carlisle's mind. Just a moment ago. But I can't read it now. Nothing." I felt like crying. "I think something went wrong with the transformation." I admitted reluctantly.

"Bella, you heard it before? But you can't hear it now, correct?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes." I burrowed further into Edward.

"I think we have discovered a power of yours Bella." Carlisle smiled at me. Edward glanced towards Carlisle and glowered with pride as he kissed my cheek in adoration.

"Well? What is it then?" I was getting tired of all the secrets or whatever that was going on.

"You can temporarily overtake the powers of another by physical contact."

"But, if that were true why is it that I can't hear you now? I mean Edward and I are pretty close." I indicated our embraced limbs.

"Are you sure you can't hear me?" he asked again, extremely curious.

"Yes. I heard Alice before and then you before but I'm not sure how it happened."

"We'll figure it out Bella, don't worry sweetheart…" as Edward carefully spoke I went limp in his arms and my eyes glazed returning to the ceiling.

"Bella? Bella! Can you hear me??" Edward frantically asked.

"_You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you." Edward soothed._

I blinked once the scene faded, trying to get my bearings back.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I don't know. I was somewhere dark. Everything was fading and then Edward began carrying me somewhere."

"Do you know where?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head 'no'. Edward just hugged me even tighter.

"Bella, don't worry. It's probably just your human memories resurfacing." He soothed my nerves.

"But Edward, what if something truly is wrong with me? What if-"but I didn't get to finish my sentence for I collapsed against Edwards chest. Not breathing and my eyes glazed, facing the ceiling. Edward felt my sudden dead weight, although it didn't faze him, he was still worried.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?!"

"Edward, you need to calm down in order to help her."

Suddenly I was aware of what was happening between Edward and Carlisle. My latest 'vision' had left me scared and frightened. I broke down in Edwards arms and cried. Wishing for more than anything to be able to shed a tear or two.

"Shh. Bella its ok. Calm down. What's wrong? What happened, honey?"

"Oh Edward!! Please, please don't. Just don't." I pleaded with him. I didn't want to discuss this right now. He silently nodded and just rocked me back and forth humming my lullaby. I calmed down considerably while he sang.

After a few minutes I broke away from him and moved towards the couch. I sat down and just stared at the floor, replaying the scene I just saw in my mind. This was the only one I could visually remember clearly and perfectly and that frightened me. I didn't think it was a memory, because even though I don't remember much I don't remember ever talking to Jacob that way. I sighed and tried to comprehend why this happened. Why was Jacob helping me like that?

I groaned, frustrated and Edward was by my side in less than 2 seconds. I needed air. I needed some space so I could try to figure out why … well just to try to make sense of everything I guess.

"I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back in a bit. I need to be alone and clear my head." I pointedly fixed my gaze at Edward to communicate that I just needed to think.

"Bella, I'd let you go, but you can't. You have to stay here for now. People go hiking at this time." Edward glided over to me but I just wanted space.

"I'll stay clear. Just trust me. I can handle it." I was getting aggravated from his lack of trust in me, and it was evident in my tone.

"Bella, you can't. I'm sorry but-"

"Edward," my voice was rising considerably and I couldn't stop my anger from coming, "I'm going to the woods to think. I'm not asking permission so just let me go." I turned to leave when he caught my waist.

"No, I don't believe I will." He wasn't angry but he also wasn't happy that I wasn't be reasonable.

"God Dammit Edward! Just let me go and think!!" I screamed. He was taken aback by my outburst but recovered quickly. I glared at him but looked away for fear that he would dazzle me. I heatedly glared at his beside table. Concentrating on the lamp. Miraculously it shattered and caught fire causing all three of us to jump. Edward let go of me and started smothering it with the help of Carlisle.

"What happened??" Edward yelled, clearly frustrated. I was shocked. I knew I had done that, but did Edward know? How could I have done that? Was that another power I had? I ran towards the door while they were distracted. I didn't leave and once they noticed I had left my spot they turned and looked towards the door.

"I'm sorry." I whispered running off. Ignoring there calls coming after me. I ran as fast as I could into the forest trying to distance myself from what I had done.

I didn't stop until I was well into the forest in a clearing. I sat down and dry sobbed for what felt like ages. I was just thinking and sobbing when I heard a growl and a twig snap. I was instantly alert and looked towards the trees to see none other than Jacob Black walk into the clearing. Visibly shaking as he caught my scent. Already knowing the obvious.

I looked him right in the eyes. He relaxed as he too in my weakened and petty state.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did he hurt you? Did he force you to be changed?" there was Jake always jumping to conclusions.

"No. Here, sit down and I'll explain. Please just listen and don't make accusations. Please." I pleaded with him. He nodded solemnly and sauntered forward. Close but still far enough that my 'stench' wouldn't be that bad for him.

I started from the beginning, of what I remembered. I told him everything I could recall and then ended only when everything was said and I had gotten up the part where we were now. I only left one part out of my explanation that not even Edward new had happened. No body would know yet.

"And you found me here." I concluded. "I swear Jacob, I think there must be something wrong with me." I shamefully hung my head.

"Aaww Bells, don't think like that." He gave me a super quick hug because I smelt. Even though it was quick I still saw his nose upturn because of my sickly sweet smell.

"Bella, honey, nothings wrong with you. Your perfect just the way you are." I would've smiled had I not been frightened by what he said. I would have loved to tell him thanks at least but my eyes were frozen in horror while my mouth stayed tightly shut. I was frightened to say the least.

"Bella? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at me dumbfound.

"I-I-"I couldn't get it out. I was, for lack of a better word, freaked. I started hyperventilating as a new voice entered the clearing. One I would give anything to be comforted by, but at this moment wanted nothing to do with.

I turned towards Edward and as he growled and advanced to Jacob, I was frightened by what I saw and I was so nervous that I fell from my rock and blacked out.

**!!!Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciated the feedback I'm getting on this story and my one shot called "Leave out all the Rest" if u haven't read it yet then read it yet maybe you should…'wink wink'.. if you read any of my stories leave a review so I no what I should improve on**

**I know that vampires cant blackout, but in this story Bella does a lot because of stress and aggravation.. There's to much going on for her to handle as will later be described, hopeful this clears some people as to why I've had her black out multiply times…thanks for the patience!!**

**Love Always,**

**Ashley**

**Now onto the story**

Refresh your memory…-

"_Bella, honey, nothings wrong with you. Your perfect just the way you are." I would've smiled had I not been frightened by what he said. I would have loved to tell him thanks at least but my eyes were frozen in horror while my mouth stayed tightly shut. I was frightened to say the least._

"_Bella? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at me dumbfound._

"_I-I-"I couldn't get it out. I was, for lack of a better word, freaked. I started hyperventilating as a new voice entered the clearing. One I would give anything to be comforted by, but at this moment wanted nothing to do with. I turned towards Edward and as he growled and advanced to Jacob, I was frightened by what I saw and I was so nervous that I fell from my rock and blacked out._

On to the story…

Edward's point of view:

I saw Bella tumble from the rock while Jacob just stared. He didn't seem likely to help her soon I bolted forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Even though she couldn't get hurt form the impact I still felt as if she was human. Innocent and fragile like I could break her instantly.

"Bella, Bella? Can you hear me sweetheart? Please answer me." I tried to get her to open her eyes but if was if she was lost and she couldn't find her way back. It was Jacobs fault. If he would've kept his distance than this wouldn't have happened. She probably blacked out from his smell which to me was becoming more and more unbearable as time progressed.

"What did you do to her, _dog_?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything to her, _leech_! She was perfectly fine until _you _came along!" Jacob made to further close the distance between us, but one glance at Bella and he thought better of it. He just hung his head. "Make sure she's o.k. Don't hurt her farther. I know what shes been through. I don't care what she is now I still love her and if you hurt her even once I wont hesitate to track you down and kill you, or die trying." after one more glare directed to my, he bounded away changing form when he was hidden in the trees.

I just looked after him and then down to my Bella. She had yet to wake so I knew I had to take her to Carlisle. He would now what to do. He would know what was wrong with my angel and he would help her…

She was still out as I glided up the stairs and straight to the living room where I knew Carlisle and everyone would be. As I walked up to my father figure I heard everyone's thoughts at once.

'_Is she o.k.?'_

'_What happened?'_

'_Did Jacob do this?'_

'_I'll kill him!!!'_

'_I wonder if Emmett likes my hair this way…'_

"Rose…" I trialed off warningly.

'_Sorry! Is she o.k. though?"_ She gave a sheepish grin in response.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her everyone. I was hoping Carlisle would be able to tell and yes Rose; Emmett does like your hair that way." they both faced int eh opposite direction and Rose crossed her arms indignantly.

"We'll take her up to your room, Edward and I'll examine her in your room. I think that would be the most comfortable place in case she awakes." I followed Carlisle into my room and gently set her on my black leather couch. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Esme followed but Rose just went to her room to do her nails.

"She's scared." Jasper stated confidently.

"What?"

"She's scared, and she's… she's nervous and worried."

"Alice?"

Alice closed her eyes and tried to focus. She scrunched up her nose in concentration and suddenly collapsed into Jasper's arms for he caught her just in time.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see?" Jasper whispered, but we heard him loud and clear.

"Bella, she… oh my god!" Alice broke down into tearless sobs as I probed her mind for the vision. Once I saw it I clutched Bella tighter to me and tried hard not to collapse on the floor.

"No." I whispered. The pain was evident in my tone and voice. "no. I won't let it happen. That wont happen as long as I'm here. I wont let it. Alice this is one vision that I REFUSE to let come true." I hissed this with such determination that no one dared challenge me or my plans. No one has ever been able to stop Alice's visions from coming true but this was one I was more than willing to not let happen.

Just as I finished my rant Bella gasped in my arms and popped her eyes open. At first I thought she was finally awake but as I looked closer I realized her eyes were glazed and she was once again subjected to her mind.

She blinked her eyes a few times as he vision returned to normal. She was just about to get up but I firmly, but gently pushed her back down. By now we were alone except for Carlisle who was still near me in case Bella were to have another episode.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm fine." she smiled up at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Bella, if your fine you wouldn't be frightened, which I know you are for Jasper has already notified me. Now no lying. Why are you so scared?"

"Something's wrong with me." she whispered but ic aught every word as if she screamed it. How could she think such things!

"How can you think such things like that Bella?? Nothing is wrong with you! Your still a newborn, you're only partly done transforming but you won't completely be done till you've at least hunted a few times. Don't worry. This is perfectly normal as normal can be for us, love."

"No Edward, something is wrong and I need to figure it out on my own. I need to figure it out before something else happens." she stared wide eyed for apparently she said to much. She jumped up ready to spring to the door when I snagged her waist and held her tightly to me throughout her struggles.

"Edward let me go!" she screeched. " I need to think, I need to figure this out and I need you to LET ME GO!" she started flailing and thrashing about as I tried to contain her to me.

"Bella, let us help you! We can help if you just stop! We want to help!" I desperately tried to get her to understand, and it seemed she had. She hung her head and Carlisle moved next to me and Bella's back now faced the door.

"Bella, you need to talk to someone about this and you need to talk to them now." Carlisle said sternly.

"Fine." and the next thing I was personally aware of was wailing downstairs and Bella wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Damn!" I swore as I pelted downstairs in time to see Jasper pacing and the door left open on it's hinges.

"Bella took Alice." Jasper all but roared. He tried to remain calm for he knew that both of them would return but I'm sure he felt the same way I did.

Useless and utterly hopeless…

**Another Author's Note:**

**So what'd you think?? FEEDBACK PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: O.K people, I'm in the need of more reviews before I update any sooner… I'm not going to update chapter 7 until I have a certain number of reviews. Sorry but I'm not getting much feedback... So review if you read even if its just to say 'Hi!' :P**

Previously-

"_Bella, you need to talk to someone about this and you need to talk to them now." Carlisle said sternly._

"_Fine." and the next thing I was personally aware of was wailing downstairs and Bella wasn't anywhere in sight._

"_Damn!" I swore as I pelted downstairs in time to see Jasper pacing and the door left open on its hinges._

"_Bella took Alice." Jasper all but roared. He tried to remain calm for he knew that both of them would return but I'm sure he felt the same way I did._

_Useless and utterly hopeless…_

On with the story-

"Alice I'm so sorry to rush you out like that but I desperately need someone to talk to, privately." I tried to get her to understand. I didn't want her to be upset with me.

"Bella calm down!" she laughed lightly. "I understand completely. You don't have to explain anything." she smiled sweetly at me as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"O.K, so I have most of the situation, well… basically I know most of what's going on. I'm not sure how much help I'll be though. Carlisle should, would, be able to help you more but I know that you wouldn't be able to talk to him without Edward around. Don't worry Bella; I'll help you as best as I can and then if we still don't have it figured out we can always talk to both Carlisle and Edward. I'm sure even Jasper will be able to help."

"Thank you so much Alice! I'd be so lost without you." I hugged her, too tightly I think for I'm sure I heard her spine crack under the pressure. She just hugged me back and laughed.

"O.K Bella, so let's see if I can help you with anything. Tell me what's going on." She instructed.

"O.k., well ever since I turned, you know, into one of you, I've…" I told her about everything. I reenacted what happened and what was said, leaving nothing out, except my latest 'vision'. I was positive no one would know about that. I couldn't let them find it out and once again I was grateful Edward could not read my mind. I wanted her to help me as best as she could. I didn't want Edward involved at all if I could help it. He didn't need to know about this and have any more reason to hate what he changed me into. "So what do you think? Was I right? Is there something wrong with me? Am I totally different than you guys? Will I ever-"

"Bella! For god's sake let me talk." She smiled to reassure me she was just messing with me. "First off how could you even think that something is wrong with you? This is totally normal, well for vampires at least." I smiled at that which she returned. "I expect that you have multiple talents is all. The memories that you know you've experienced are just your human memories finding there way back to you. I, I also think you may have another power, basically since I saw it, but I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to explain it right…I think you may actually need Edward for that Bella."

"But-but Alice, can't you at least try to explain it to me? Please?"

"I can explain one part, which is one of your powers but Edward must explain the other. Edward and Jasper will. You'll need them both."

"Why can't you explain it Alice? I'd much rather it be you." I could hear myself all whining and pleading but I really didn't want to talk to Edward about this.

"Bella, that's not my area of expertise. Now for your other power I believe Carlisle already mentioned this. You are able to temporarily borrow others powers. Now I'm not sure how close you must be for this to work but I know with Edward and Carlisle's help you'll manage just fine."

"So I have the power to, use, others powers like yours and Jasper's as long as I have physical contact with that person?"

"That's my theory, but we'll need an expert's help before anything is to be finalized. I could still be wrong but I do know that we need to go find Edward and Jasper before they come searching thinking you got us lost or something."

I put on a hurt expression but we laughed about it anyway. Suddenly there was such a marvelous scent drifting my way that I cut my laughter short. Alice looked at me weirdly but then she smelt it to. She smiled at me and nodded forward. I smiled in return, and then my instincts took over. I thought my first time hunting would be disastrous, but I seemed to already know what was supposed to be done. I chased after that smell. I could feel its paws gently, stealthily maneuvering through the underbrush, increasing speed, but I was faster. I decided then and there I loved vampire speed!

I saw it in my view and I burst through the remaining trees in my way. I tackled it to the floor and drank all the warm liquid from the furry little neck. At first it put up a struggle, but soon it relaxed under the pressure of my teeth and then it went limp as I sucked up all the life fluid from its sleek body. I sighed in pleasure as I hid it under a tree. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost attacked, when I noticed it was just Alice.

"Holy Shit Alice! You scared me half-to… never mind. You just scared me." She smiled at my jumbled thoughts and then looked down at the red and white fox, now completely drained.

"Excellent choice. I see you favor the mystic fox. I would suggest finding an alternative favorite, just in case your hunger, since you're a newborn, is to extreme for the tiny creatures." She suddenly changed her tone and looked at me sympathetically. "Edward would've wanted to be here. For your first time."

I suddenly felt guilty about everything that has happened. From when I first awoke to right now. I have been nothing but horrid to Edward when he's only trying to help me figure this out. He's just as confused as me and I'm not making it any easier on him. He's just as worried yet I keep pushing him away, thinking I need my space when really I just need him to hold me.

"Are you ready to go talk to Edward and Jasper and figure out your second power yet?"

"Yes." I knew I barely said anything but I know she heard me. She smiled at me encouragingly and then grabbed my hand. We started running but then I stopped short and yanked Alice back. She stumbled, but I caught her before she fell.

"Bella? Wh-"

"I don't want to rush back. I want to see him, but I'll need to figure out what I'm going to say first. I have to explain myself right or he'll be furious."

She nodded in understanding and then we walked at a faster than human run, but not nearly as fast as we could go.

'_I'm coming Edward. Please don't be upset.'_

**Author's Note:**

**So what'd you think about it now? Review Review and Review some more!**

**Ash**


	7. Chapter 7

Another Chapter and I'm sorry about the shortness but the below Author's Note explains why...

Disclaimer- I am no professional writer (yet) nor am I Stephenie Meyer, Nowhere near being her, but I am the author of this story, which I will take credit for whether you approve or not.

XD

_

* * *

_

Previously:

She nodded in understanding and we walked at a faster than human pace, never breaking our actually walking speed, toward the house.

_'I'm coming Edward. Please don't be upset.'_

Now on with the Drama!!-

_I can't believe Bella just took off like that! She should know better even if she is indestructible. Things can still kill her, can still take her from me…_

"Bella, please come home…" I whispered, dreadfully hurt at her absence.

'_Bella!'_

'_Edward, she's back!'_

'_Get down her lover boy!'_

'_Alice…'_

I flew down the stairs, jumping over the railing, and I didn't stop until I had Bella secured in my arms. She laughed as I held her tight and spun her around as I kissed her passionately.

After the kiss I set her down and then began scolding her.

"Bella, how could you do something that stupid?! You could've gotten hurt! You don't yet understand all the dangers!" instead of her usual guilty expression, she was instead growing angrier and angrier. I could tell that and I didn't even have Jasper's power!

'_Edward, don't make her mad…_' Alice warned, now she looked frightened. But I think it was to late now.

"Bella, calm down." Jasper tried to get her to settle, but even his power wasn't working on her now.

"Who do you think you are?! I just arrived back and all you can do is begin your yelling?? What, I'm no longer human so now I don't matter? You can't talk to me civilly? Don't interrupt Edward!! You have been on my case since I have awoken. You wouldn't even let me out of your sight! I feel trapped Edward! I love you. Terribly, I do. But sometimes you go way to far." At first when she was yelling she looked murderous. But as she continued her voice lost its heat and she looked ready to cry. She just turned around and slowly went to the backdoor. I didn't even bother following her. Alice looked towards me and I nodded once. I'd let her cool down and maybe Alice can reason with her instead.

Alice closed the door behind her and Bella and chased her into the woods.

_Edward, she desperately needs your help and guidance. I'll try to get her to calm down and then, if she still feels up to it, maybe she will talk to you. She needs you now, without all your yelling. You need to try to understand her. She's in pain that only you can heal._

I closed my own eyes. I shouldn't have blown up at her like that. She had just arrived. I have barely talked to her since she was changed. Now I felt positively horrendous at the way I spoke to her. She needs help and all I do is criticize. I just made Alice's vision more likely to come true…

BPOV-

Once I left the house I ran. I didn't care who followed. I was aggravated. I should've kept my cool, but he made me so angry! I continued running. I didn't even know what direction I was going. All I knew was that I was letting my feet take me as they pleased. I stopped, not because I was out of breath, but because I heard something.

"Bella!" at first I thought it was Edward and I was about to run again, but then I knew it was Alice, and-

"BELLA!"

Emmett! I'm sure my face was a mask of horror. They had come to forcibly take me back! They were going to force me back to apologize! Oh no oh no. I couldn't let them find me. I couldn't deal with it. I quickly looked for somewhere to hide but I was to late. Alice was in front of me and Emmett was behind. I crouched into a fighting stance and Alice looked at me quizzically, and was that, a little bit frightened?

"Bella, what on earth are you doing down there? We aren't here to fight with you." Emmett moved so he was now next to Alice. I got up and if I were still human I knew I'd be blushing. I felt rather stupid now.

"Then why…?"

"We came to talk to you." Emmett interjected.

"Look, we know Edward was out of line. He should've listened to you in the first place but you need to and I hope that you understand, Edward only acted that way because he was worried. We were gone for about 3 or 4 hours. He was probably worrying that you had gotten lost or something worse. He only cares." Alice had made a good point, and I knew I shouldn't have acted the way I did. He was only worrying but I just got so mad. I couldn't help it.

"Alice, when I was yelling at Edward, I knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, yet I couldn't control my anger enough to hear him out. Why am I so different now that its changing who I was before this? Am I so different now, that I'll never be just Bella anymore? Do you think I'll turn… demonic or something ?"

"Bella!" this time Emmett was the one criticizing me on what I said. "Bella, your perfectly fine. No sister of mine is going to be messed up in the head at all. Well, except maybe Alice, but its way to late for her." he winked at me as Alice put on a hurt expression and shoved him playfully, tackling him to the ground as well. I was literally on the floor laughing, glad that it was Emmett and Alice who came to talk to me.

"Thanks guys. I really needed that." I jumped into Emmett's arms and gave him a hug while Alice patted my back.

"So Bells, ready to go face Edward and let them help you discover these powers of yours?"

"Yea. I think I can keep my cool now." I grinned and started walking the way I had come when I was scooped up and slung across Emmett's back. All I could do was laugh as both he and Alice started running back to the Cullen mansion.

Author's Note

Sorry this is one of my shortest chapters but I need to get this out so that in my next chapter Bella gets some understanding. I couldn't have that in this chapter now could I? that probably would've given away to much…

Sorry if it's out of character, especially Bella, but that's just the way I decided to have her in my story.. Remember I'm not a real writer or Stephenie Meyer…unfortunately for both of those options… sigh but I do appreciate the feedback. Thanks A Bunch guys!

Review

Ashley


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on The Turning…

"_Yeah. I think I can keep my cool now." I grinned and started walking the way I had come when I was scooped up and slung across Emmett's back. All I could do was laugh as both he and Alice started running back to the Cullen mansion. _

**P.S- Make sure you read the bolded type at the ****bottom. It's important to the story, but read it last. :]**

Currently-

EPOV

I was just sitting on my couch listening to Bella's lullaby, thinking about what has happened since she was forcibly changed. Well I can't really say forcibly since she had wanted this and I had no other choice in the matter, but it still bothered me that I took away her humanity. I damned her to be a monster just as I am. And there's no going back. That's probably why she's so mad. She doesn't want this life anymore. She wishes this hadn't happened. I was selfish and now she lost the one thing that could have brought her happiness. She lost her humanity.

"Edward quit it with all your depression vibes. Bella does love you, but it's just difficult with her right now. She doesn't understand her powers at all. Just give her time and things will be back to normal, no sweat. Soon she will be happy again because she has you."

I wanted to say something sarcastic, but it was Jasper who spoke, not Emmett so I knew he was being sincere. "I know Jasper, but I feel so helpless."

He walked into the doorway of my room. "She'll come to you for help, don't worry. You always come back to the one who holds your heart. It's called love. And she definitely loves you." He smiled brotherly at me before going downstairs. I leaned back on my couch and stared at the ceiling until that got boring and I closed my eyes. I filled my head with nothing except Bella, my beloved. The way she smelt, looked, tasted. My head was filled with thoughts of her.

I guess you could argue the point that I was so enthralled with her for she consumed my thoughts that I didn't hear her enter my room until she placed a gentle kiss upon my cheek.

"Edward," She whispered as I opened my eyes slowly, prolonging the moment incase my mind had just conjured her up and she was still not home. She was standing in front of me, in all her glory. Dark hair cascading down her slim frame, pooling over her right shoulder. Her eyes glowed red, with just a hint of dark orange around the edges. No.

"You fed?" I asked, sitting up and pulling her into my arms. She twisted her hands around each other as she snuggled her head under my chin. I rhythmically began stroking her back, not caring in the least if she ate the entire west side of the forest. Right now I was more than happy she was finally back in my arms, and I was glad we weren't fighting.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing my neck. I smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips, asking for entrance for which she granted. I could taste the faint traces of blood on her tongue and I knew the taste well. Second only to the taste of Mountain Lion and my Bella.

"Fox?" I asked, pulling away from her oh so tempting mouth. She smiled sweetly up at me and nodded.

"It was really good." She whispered. "I wish you could've been there with me."

"As do I my love." I sighed before inhaling her scent. Her hair was tangled with twigs here and there, but nothing to bad. I pulled each leaf out, each twig, one by one until there was nothing left and they had been crushed into dust now floating around our heads. She noticed.

"Lazy, are we?" I smirked and flipped us over, so I was now atop her. Her gasp filled my ears and her shocked expression filled my eyes.

"Yes love, I do believe _we _are lazy." I kissed each of her eyelids before kissing her cheeks and finally those plump lips I've always been so fond of. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me to her. I held myself up with one of my arms, and with the other I moved it to the back of her waist, holding her up to me for better access. I pulled back, moving my kisses to her supple neck instead, hearing her hiss my name in pleasure when I dragged my teeth across her dead pulse point. I froze, she froze, and we listened to the gentle breathings of each other. I locked eyes with her.

"Do you regret it?" I asked in a pained whisper, kissing her non-existent pulse point once more.

"Never." She countered, pulling my face back up to hers. She kissed me sweetly and gently, much how I had to her when she had still been human. "I have an eternity to live with you, my love. I'll never regret what we shall have. Not," she kissed my right cheek. "Once." And she kissed the left. I sighed and leaned into her some more so she was slightly pinned below me, preparing myself for what I was about to say, preparing myself for her reaction.

"Isabella, how much do you love me?" I didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, but I couldn't look away when it flashed across her face. It was quickly replaced by anger. She was appalled that I would even suggest such a thing, doubted that she would love me with her whole heart. I knew this of course, that wasn't the problem. I needed to hear it, and not just to improve my ego either.

She struggled to get up, and I knew I'd let her so I quickly covered her mouth in a kiss, silencing her protests. I didn't want her to leave me again. I wanted her to talk to me.

"Sweetheart, I'm not insinuating that you do not indeed love me."

"Then what are you implying Edward?" she tried to calm herself down, and I could see her internal struggle taking place. She was trying not to fight me. She was trying to hear me out.

"I simply would appreciate to know why it is you continue to run?" her struggles ceased and she glanced up at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" She whispered. I inhaled an unnecessary breath before continuing.

"Honey, why wouldn't you talk to me earlier?" I kept my voice soft and sweet, so she knew I did not wish to fight. She didn't get angry, as I had expected. She simply began to tremble, fighting back the noises she didn't want to make. I hastened to finish my question. "I know I shouldn't have yelled at you, none of the times I did and I will forever apologize for that, but-"

I stopped for I didn't think she was listening. She was staring over my shoulder and I had to tilt her head down to meet my eyes once more. "Bella, what it is? What's wrong?" I ran my lips across her forehead.

"I was scared." She whispered, barely audible. She had closed her eyes, blocking her inner most thoughts from me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, no matter what but given the opportunity to gaze into her chocolate brown orbs, I could tell what direction her thoughts had gone.

"Angel, please, look at me." She refused, shaking her head and screwing her eyes up even more tightly than before. She clenched her hands into fists around my t-shirt, but I couldn't tell if she wanted me to get off of her or if she was just trying to stay anchored to this world. "Please, for me?" I tried to persuade her, but I don't think it worked. Instead of the reaction I was looking for, I got a more drastic one. She gasped, opening her eyes wide and focusing above my head, staring at the ceiling not so unlike how I did earlier. Carlisle said this was a vision, but I knew better. Alice had visions. Alice never freaked out and ran for cover when they happened. This was something else entirely. This was something I don't even think I'd be able to help her with…

BPOV

I couldn't meet his sweet eyes. They would be my undoing. I couldn't allow him to see me this way, but I didn't want to leave him again. I didn't want to fight, I wanted to make up. I wanted to stay here in his arms, and then this stupid power had to intervene when I was just about to look at him.

_I was in bed; Edward was behind me, spooning me. His body molded to mine perfectly. We were asleep. We were human. Our hands were fisted together and we looked content. Suddenly I jarred awake, causing Edward to stir. He blinked open one eye, but I wasn't facing him so I assumed he was still sleeping. His voice startled me. _

"_Bella?" He hugged me tighter to him. I was staring straight ahead. I was afraid to look anywhere else. "Love, what is it?" He turned me to face him, but I was seeing with unseeing eyes. "Bella?" he asked again more urgently. _

"_It can't be." That was all that wormed its way out of my mouth. _

"_What it is Bella? What's wrong?"_

"_Jacob."_

I focused again. Edward was staring at me, but not in anger, in concern.

"Bella?" He asked in a soothing caress. I shook my head to expel my thoughts and let him know I wouldn't tell him. This had been just like the other one. Why do they continue to involve Jacob? Why do they only involve Jacob…?

"I-I" I stuttered, looking anywhere but Edward's face, but everywhere I looked I saw _him_. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, shoving my face into the crook. "Please," I pleaded, "Make them stop. Make them stop." I was shaking in fear. Jacob didn't make me upset, and seeing him in my head wasn't as frightening as I thought it'd be. Jacob comforted me when Edward could not, and I still loved him. I wasn't afraid of him, he was my brother. I was afraid of what these meant. I was afraid of what I was seeing, and how I was seeing them.

"Oh Isabella, love how can I help you?" Edward's voice was pained. He hated seeing me like this. I repeated myself.

"Please," I begged, opening my eyes to stare out at him. "Make them stop… Make them stop!" I could feel another coming; it was like ice picks being thrust into my stone cold heart, shattering it into oblivion. I started thrashing around, but I didn't want to get away this time. I wanted Edward to hold me tight. "Please, oh please Edward!"

He looked torn, glancing at the door where everyone now stood. Alice's lip was trembling and Jasper had a firm hold around her shoulder. He looked; there aren't even words to describe the immense pain he must have been feeling. Emmett had Rose in his arms, and he could barely watch me. Protective big bro can't do anything. That must be how Vampire Boyfriend was feeling, since it was his fault I was like this.

_No! I wouldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault!_

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault." I repeated over and over again, trying to stop the power from overtaking me. I glanced over to the doorway again and found Carlisle to be the only one left. I shook my head no; I didn't want him near me. He came forward anyway.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" he cried, aggravated that he couldn't help me. I had felt the pain for too long. I let it over take me, and my cries died instantly, causing them both to look at me. The 'vision' overtook me. I closed my eyes and I was gone…

If only I had know that stopping it as I had done would cause harm I may not be able to fix, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe I would have embraced it instead.

EPOV

I stroked her head. My sweet Bella looked so peaceful, but I knew that she had just been in too much pain to bear. It showed on her face, and I could feel it twist my heart, ripping it in two. Her pain was my pain, and that was why I needed to help her. I love her.

"Carlisle, these aren't normal visions." I told him, as he was the only one left in the room. "These are hurting her."

"I know son. But I'm afraid I don't know what to do. I've never see anything like this before. She can see things, but it's not like the future, like Alice. I think she sees what's meant to be seen. She can draw up the past, and she may only be able to focus on a certain person. From what I've heard from Alice, her pain seems to be centered around Jacob. Or at least her visions for lack of a better word are focused entirely on him."

"But why? I don't understand. Why is he becoming such a major aspect in her life, now of all times?"

"Edward, I wish I had an answer, but I'm afraid I don't. I don't know what's going on but I will help both of you, as soon as we figure out how to help Bella. She needs to tell us what she sees, and then we'll get to work on finding out all we can about it."

I nodded in agreement.

BPOV

"Edward," I called, begging him to answer me. I couldn't see anything. Blackness surrounded me.

"I'm here sweetie, I'm right here. Open your eyes love. Let me help you."

My eyes fluttered open, and I cried out in shock.

"Bella, oh love, what's happened?" Edward was in shock, as was I.

"Edward, Edward help me please! I- I can't see!" Everything around me was pitch black like the night sky. I thrashed my head around, hoping to find anything bright enough to see. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Nothing.

"Edward, I- I'm blind…"

EPOV

"My sweet Bella. Oh love I'm at a loss as to what to do." I held her against my chest. Carlisle was with us. "Carlisle will help you honey. We'll get you through this." She whimpered and buried her head in my chest. "Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I continued to try to comfort Bella as she tearlessly sobbed in my chest.

"Edward I'm not sure what we can do." Bella cried harder at this as I shot my father a glance of hatred. Of course I did not hate him, but he was hurting my Bella, and that was unacceptable. '_I'm sorry son. I've never seen this before in all my years. Never have I heard about a vampire going blind, even for just a short amount of time.'_

"Carlisle please." I didn't know what I was asking of him, only that he would help.

He nodded and tried to sooth Bella by stroking her hair. She trembled in my embrace. "I will do whatever it takes to help you both. Do not doubt that." He left after clasping my shoulder, showing me his support.

"Thank you." I whispered, tending back to Bella. Carlisle nodded and left. When the door closed Bella looked at me. Her chocolate orbs were still where they always were, but there was a film covering the entire eye, telling me she was not seeing as she used to, or even that she was having a 'vision' of sorts. She could see nothing.

"Edward," she began tracing the lines of my face, my lips, my eyes, my nose and chin. "Edward I-I can't see you. I can't see anything!" she wailed, covering her eyes with her hands. I lay her down on the bed and hovered beside her. I cautiously removed her hands and kissed her eyelids.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. It'll be alright I promise it'll be alright." I kissed her lips but she pulled away.

"Edward, I can't see you. I can't see anything." She frantically looked around the room, but as she said, she could not see.

"That does not matter to me my love. We will figure everything out. You will see again. I swear it."

"What if I never do? What if I can never see you again? What if I can never see our family again? Edward, I can't live that way!" she sat up straight, but almost fell off the bed. I caught her instantly, cradling her in my arms.

"Oh Angel. It'll be all right. Everything will be alright." I held her close when she tried to push away.

"No, not it won't. I'll never be able to see you again. Oh Edward, I miss you so much."

"Isabella I am right here. I will never leave you. You need me now more than ever. I will never abandon you. Ever."

"Oh Edward…" she cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It's not the same. It won't ever be the same. I'll never be able to look at you, to see your face, ever again." She was looking around the room, for what I do not know. "I hate this power! It did this to me. It took away everything from me! It took you away from me." She stood up and tried to run forward, but I snagged her waist before she got to the door. It was closed. I wasn't sure if she even knew that. She would've walked right through it.

"Isabella how many times must I tell you that I am right here? I will always be right here. Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I think any differently than before. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her forehead, hearing her gasp in shock. Maybe I can use this to my advantage, show her how much I love her when she can't see me. It'll be surprising for once when she doesn't know what'll be going on. I kissed her cheek. "I'm right here." I hesitated and kissed her mouth. "I love you, forever and always." I mumbled before kissing her once more.

"Even like this?" she asked, curling her hands in my shirt. Looking up at where she thought my face was. She was off, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I angled my head to her neck, which was closer to me than her mouth.

"Especially like this. You don't realize how much fun we'll be able to have this way." I kissed the hollow behind her ear. She gasped and arched her back into me. "You will enjoy this my dear." I kissed her mouth again and she fought back a groan. My voice was husky and smooth when I gripped her waist, turning her around in my arms.

"Edward," she breathed, closing her eyes.

"Oh Bella you do not know how much you will indeed enjoy this." She purred against me, her eyes still closed.

"Edward, I love you." She opened her eyes and looked over my shoulder. I could see unshed tears in the filminess of her eyes.

"And I love you my sweet. Now I think I'd like to show you." I moved closer to her, drawing her near me. "Would you like that Bella?"

"I want to see you." She said, sounding pained.

"In a few moments all you'll want to do is _feel."_

**

* * *

**

****READREADREAD****

Okay, so I'm really sorry about the really long wait, so I hope this little, I'm not even sure what to call it because it's not all the way to a lemon but maybe a little fluff, makes up for my lack of updating.

**I'm not going to write a lemon scene, basically because if I did it would suck beyond belief since I have no personal experience with this sort of thing, at all, but I do have a suggestion.**

**If you would like to write a lemon scene for this story, I'd be more than happy to add it into another chapter. You'd have to PM me if you're interested, or tell me in a review. I'll need to give you some guidelines to writing it, basically**

**It has to be sweet and romantic, obviously because it's Edward and Bella, and in character**

**It has to show all the excitement that'll happen when you can't see but only feel during the time of contact**

**It has to be written well**

**These are not too high of standards, so if you think you can follow them and write a good love scene between the two, then let me know. Send me the story, or if it's something you've already written and I can use it send me the link. I'll give you credit for anything you may give me, but if it's not a story you've already written, if it's not already posted on here and it's just something you came up with I might readjust parts of it. Don't send it if I can't toy with it. **

**If I don't get one, I won't add one and I'll just continue with the story, so really it's up to you whether I add a lemon or not. Have fun and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Love Ashley!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys-**

**Sorry for not updating in months. I'm not getting much support with this story, so This chapter will be the last. I have other things I want to work on, maybe a few one shots and a new story I'm co-writing with colorguard-girl. Check it out when it's up!**

****Warning** ****This chapter has a slightly more adult rated scene than what I've written. Don't read if you're under sixteen. It's not a full-blown lemon, but there is some fun. Enjoy.****

Chapter 8:

"_Edward," she breathed, closing her eyes._

"_Oh Bella you do not know how much you will indeed enjoy this." She purred against me, her eyes still closed._

"_Edward, I love you." She opened her eyes and looked over my shoulder. I could see unshed tears in the filminess of her eyes._

"_And I love you my sweet. Now I think I'd like to show you." I moved closer to her, drawing her near me. "Would you like that Bella?"_

"_I want to see you." She said, sounding pained. _

"_In a few moments all you'll want to do, is _feel_."_

_On to chapter 9:_

Edward's point of view

I started off slowly, kissing along her jaw line and cheekbone. I was lulling her into the idea of the surprises I had in store for her. She murmured my name, trailing her hands slowly up my back to tangle in my hair. I groaned when she dug her nails into my scalp, looking up in time to see her smile. I sucked harder on her neck. "You are mine." I whispered against he mark. "Only mine." I kissed her mouth before moving down.

"Yours." She whispered, moving her hands to her sides when I pulled back and she couldn't reach me anymore. "Edward," I was hovering over her. "I want to feel you."

"Patience, my love. Just enjoy, feel and enjoy." I purred against her collarbone, tilting my head to the side to kiss her shoulder. She moved her hands to bring them back to me, but I stopped them. Trapping both her tiny wrists in one of my hands, I held them above her head.

"Edward?" she asked, panic laced her voice.

"Calm down my darling." I stroked her side with my free hand. "Everything's fine."

"What are you doing?" she asked. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was afraid. But I could tell the difference between fear and obvious lust.

"Isabella," I said in slight exasperation. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course." She didn't even hesitate.

"Then let me please you. Let me take care of you." She still looked doubtful. I leaned down, letting out a breath right in front of her face, "If you want me to stop…" I trailed off.

"No," she said, slightly star struck. "No."

"Very well," I bit her earlobe gently, hearing her sudden intake of breath at the unexpected action. I blew gentle breaths of air near the little hollow behind the lobe, licking it softly. She gasped, arching upwards until her t-shirt covered breasts grazed my own covered chest. I moaned at the contact, craving more.

"Please?" she asked, trying to wiggle her hands free from my grasp. I held her hands tighter as I leaned back, listening to Alice. She was getting everyone out of the house to go hunting. After Carlisle had left he told the family. Letting them know that Bella and I would want to be alone. Alice no doubt had a vision, and was ushering them out as fast as she could. I waited till they were far enough away that I couldn't hear their thoughts, before turning my attention back to Bella. This was going to be our first time since Bella was changed. "Edward?" the whole exchange, getting the family out of the house, took a few seconds to which I forgot to answer her.

"I'm here, a little longer. Be patient." She groaned and tried to wiggle closer. I started unbuttoning her blouse, letting it slip slowly down and off her shoulders. I pulled her up by her hands so I could slide the shirt off the rest of the way. He chest was heaving with her anticipation. I trailed my hand down between her heaving breasts to dip into her belly button before traveling farther down, slipping the button of her jeans loose. She sighed my name, wiggling her hips to try and get me to move faster. I held her hands tightly to the bed, "Stay." I commanded before tugging her jeans. She helped by lifting her hips. I could smell the arousal from her.

"Edward,"

"Bella, say another word and I'll have to silence you by other means." She wasn't relaxing. This wasn't working. She needed to calm down and stop talking in order for us to work, for this to work. She opened her mouth. I shook my head, forgetting that she couldn't see me and spoke again. "Not another word," I told her menacingly. Her mouth slipped closed and her breathing deepened. Thank you, I thought silently. I didn't want to frighten her. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I would. I kissed her deeply. She moved her hands to my hair and I let her, not reprimanding her. This was for my benefit as much as for her, more so for her.

I let my hands trail down to her bra, unclasping the front of it and lifting it away from her before helping her shrug out of it. I slide the pad of my thumb over her nipple, causing it to pebble. She moaned, still kissing me. Her tongue snuck into my mouth, twining with mine. I let her win, turning my attention to the neediest part of her body. Slipping my hand beneath her panties I felt how wet she was. I snuck a finger inside her as I sucked on the hollow below her neck. She arched, moving her hips against my hand as I slipped in another digit. I licked the side of her neck, tasting her skin as she came down from her first orgasm of the night.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" I asked, wanting to know what had caused her to disobey me.

"I love you." She whispered, "I wish I could see you…" she said, choking. If she could cry, she would be. Her eyes closed, and she tilted her head away.

"Honey, don't turn away from me." I removed my hand from her and turned her over on her side, facing me. I was now in a mirror position of her. She opened her eyes, crying out slightly when she still couldn't see. "It will come back." I stressed, praying I wouldn't be showed a liar.

"And if it doesn't? If it never does?"

"It won't make you any less of a person. I won't love you any less. I won't treat you any worse. We will all treat you exactly the same as before, you don't have to worry about it. As you get used to not seeing your other senses will enhance. You'll get through this."

"As long as you're with me, I think I can try." She whispered into my neck, kissing it. I groaned, tired of waiting. "Edward, are we done playing?" she whispered suggestively, moving her hips provocatively against my still jean-clad erection. All I could do was moan at the exquisite torture. "Because I really want you now."

I took her.

And for the next three weeks, I did everything I could to convince her that everything was going to be all right.

***

"I hate this!" she cried yet again, as she, yet again, walked into a tree.

"I know love, but it's only temporary." I tried to convince her as I had been for weeks.

"I don't care. This stupid power caused all this! I wish I didn't have a power. I wish I could have just brought over something that wasn't so damaging. Why couldn't I have brought over compassion, like Esme, or leadership qualities like Carlisle? Why?"

"Love," I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my chest, directing her from another tree she was about to walk straight through. "We've been over this again and again and again. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't keep regretting everything about your power. You have to learn to accept it."

"How can I when it did this to me?" she responded.

"Isabella look at me." She had turned her head away from me.

"I can't-"

"See me," I finished for her. "You know what I mean. I don't care whether you can see me or not, I want you to turn your face towards me when I talk. I need to be able to see you."

"Why's it matter?" she barely whispered the word, turning to walk away. I wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her around until I had both hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were wide at the sudden action. I let my hands travel down her arms until I reached her hands, lacing our fingers together.

"It matters because I love you and I want to see you when I talk to you. I don't like it when you turn away from me. I don't want you to ever feel like you should hide."

"I don't want too." She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. Mine wrapped around her waist, holding her to me.

"Then don't. This isn't the end of the world, or even the end of our existence. Don't hide from me when our lives together just started. Please."

"I won't," she vowed, kissing the line of my jaw. "I love you."

"And I you, my angel. With every fiber of my being."

***

It had been almost two months since my innocent Bella had lost her vision. Carlisle has been working nonstop to try and find a cure. He was no closer than he was two months ago. Alice and Emmett were treating Bella much like they did before. Emmett and Bella would arm wrestle, and Alice would read her fashion magazines, describing the clothes they would order online or leave the country to get. Rosalie was even more hostile, leaving the room whenever Bella entered. Not talking to her. On more than one occasion I had dipped into her thoughts to figure out why she was so wired, and all I found was that she was sorry, but didn't know how to deal with it. So she as more bitter, distancing herself more than ever. Jasper tried to comfort her, messing with her emotions to try and give her some relief. Nothing helped.

Now, two months later, we were lying in bed together, listening to Claire de Lune and Bella's lullaby on my speakers. She was wrapped in my arms and holding my hand. I was tracing patterns around her thumb, feeling her relax against me. I looked down at her and saw her eyes closed, like they usually were when she was deep in thought. I bent down and kissed her slightly parted mouth. Nipping on her bottom lip I pulled back, before leaning right back in.

"Edward," she gasped, pulling away.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking."

I waited, wanting to hear what she had to say. When she didn't speak for a few seconds, I asked, "What is it you were thinking about?"

"I may never get my vision back," she started.

"Isabella, don't think like that-"

"Please, Edward, just hear me out, okay?" she pleaded, looking up to try and find my face. She remembered her vow. Everyday, she no longer hid. "I don't think I'll get it back, and it's been two months, so I'm pretty used to it by now." She paused, collecting her thoughts. I waited with baited breath. "I don't like it, who would when they wouldn't be able to see you for the rest of their existence?" she laughed hollowly. I wanted to interrupt, but didn't. I needed her to talk. "But I think I can get through it, if you stay with me?" she phrased it like a question.

"Always my love. I will always stay with you." I pulled her into me, shoving my face into her hair and inhaling deeply. "My beautiful Isabella, I will never leave you."

"And, I realized whose fault it was." She continued, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"It was no one's fault. Things just happen…"

"No, I caused this. When I didn't accept what I had become. When I continued to disagree with what I am. My power caused this, but it was only because I didn't accept it." she still had her eyes closed, and they were tight against her cheeks, straining to stay shut.

"Bella," what was she doing?

"I have to accept it. I know that's all I have to do. I have to deal with my power, and then my vision will come back. It has to. I accept my powers Edward, I know I was given them for a reason."

"That's great love, but why are you,"

"And now that I accept it, I'll be able to see!" she had a brilliant smile on her face as she popped open her eyes. The same filminess was still present. Her smile faded as she opened and closed her eyes repeatedly, blinking quickly.

"Sweetheart?"

"I thought it would work." She whispered in a pained voice.

"Oh no, honey please, don't worry about it. It'll come back. Don't put yourself through this any longer." I hated that I could do nothing to make this better. There was nothing I could do to help her through this.

"Edward, please, can you just leave me alone for a while?" she asked, rolling away from me to curl up into a ball.

"Bella, I don't,"

"Please," she pleaded, her shoulders shaking.

"Call me if you need me." I would be listening to her from downstairs, waiting for the moment when she needed me back. I went downstairs after kissing the back of her head. Alice looked up when I sat on the couch heavily.

"How is she?" she whispered quietly. No doubt Bella could hear her, but it was good to let her know that we all cared, that we were there for her.

"I don't know." Alice went back to her magazine. Carlisle was holed up in his office, still looking for a cure. Jasper was with him, leafing through books. Emmett and Rose were working in the garage. Esme was in the garden, planting flowers. Repeatedly she had asked Bella to help her, but she refused, saying she would be no help when she couldn't even see. I stared at the blank television screen for hours, not hearing anything from Bella but her silent whimpers and regular breathing. She was still crying. I leaned my head back against the couch and closed my eyes, sitting for a few more hours before I heard it. Bella was shrieking.

I bolted from my seat, Alice was right behind me. Everyone that had gotten to my room before me was waiting at the open door. I rushed past them, letting them follow if they chose to.

"Bella?" she glanced over to me and I froze. "Oh, Bella,"

"Edward," she said, "I can see!" her eyes were bright and clear. The perfect chocolate orbs I had come to love dearly. They were glistening with happiness. Everyone behind me was yipping with joy and laughter. Alice had her in a hug and Emmett lifted them both into the air, holding them tight. I was frozen in place. My Bella could see.

"Edward?"

"Can we be alone?" I asked everyone, not letting them have a choice. I shut the door once they all exited.

"Edward?" she asked again, looking worried. She walked forward and touched my cheek.

"Oh, my love, I can't believe you can see!" I kissed her quickly before swinging her up into my arms. She laughed joyously and buried her head into my neck, kissing me repeatedly.

"I'm so happy! I've missed seeing you so much!" she cried, clinging to me.

"Let's see how well those eyes of yours work again, shall we?" I taunted, pulling her away from me and holding her hips.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked me flirtatiously.

"Let's go see if you can still run past the trees, instead of through them."

**Thanks for bearing with me during this story and not killing me for the long waits. I will not be writing anything more to it, as of now. Maybe I will at a later point in time, but for now it is complete. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to add me to your Alerts for the new story I'm co-writing with colorguard-girl.**

**It'll be added soon!**

**Ashley**


End file.
